BS Dragon Quest
BS Dragon Quest (「ＢＳドラゴンクエスト」) is a Downloadable 4-part Soundlink game for the Satellaview that was broadcast between February 1, 1996 and May 25, 1996. The game was also known by its shortened form as BS DraQue (「ＢＳドラクエ」), and the premiere broadcast was entitled BS Dragon Quest I 2/4-3/1 (「ＢＳドラゴンクエストＩ　2/4〜3/1」). Gameplay The plot and gameplay of BS Dragon Quest is substantially similar to that of the original 1986 Famicom game series, Dragon Quest (localized as Dragon Warrior for the NES in 1989). Specifically, BS Dragon Quest shares close similarity to Dragon Quest games V and VI (and to an good extent, I through IV).KiddoCabbusses. BS Dragon Quest. Satellablog. 29 April 2008.KiddoCabbusses. Examples of Live Broadcast Game - BS Dragon Quest. Satellablog. 29 April 2008. The game is an RPG in the classical sense, involving a heavily plot-oriented adventure of the main character as he battles enemies, levels up, and ultimately seeks to slay the game's evil villain, Dracolord.KiddoCabbusses. So, what’s up with the BS Dragon Quest ROM anyway?. Satellablog. 1 June 2010. Throughout the game, SoundLink narration and voice acting accompanies the gameplay corresponding to the game's timer. Musical score The 18-track musical score used in BS Dragon Quest was composed by Koichi Sugiyama and was released by Sony Records on January 12, 1994 on its Super Famicom Version Symphonic Suite Dragon Quest I CDKiddoCabbusses. Satellaview Soundtracks – BS Dragon Quest (Dragon Quest Symphonic Suite). Satellablog. 26 April 2009., retailing for 2800¥.Super Famicom Version Symphonic Suite Dragon Quest I. VGMdb. Tracks included: *"Overture March" *"Chateau Ladutorm" *"People" *"Unknown World" *"Fight" *"Dungeon" *"King Dragon" *"Finale" *"ME Collection (Inn ~ Victory ~ Level Up ~ Death ~ Curse ~ Church ~ Important Item Discovery ~ Fairy Flute ~ The Princess's Love ~ Rainbow Harp ~ Rainbow Bridge)" Emulation history Only a single copy of the game is known to exist online in ROM form, however the nature of this ROM has been the cause of much fan speculation due to the fact that it takes a completely different form from normal multi-part Satellaview ROMs. Whereas the vast majority of multi-part Satellaview ROMs exist online as separate episodes, the BS Dragon Quest ROM is a merged ROM containing all four episodes. Although multi-part ROM merges like this have been performed by fans and hackers in the past (notably true for BS Zelda no Densetsu), the degree of difficulty involved in such a task often requires the work of multiple people and there is no evidence that such a collaborative effort was ever made. Furthermore, the resulting ROM produced by such an effort would most likely be geared toward emulator compatibility whereas this ROM is not. Finally, the fact that the ROM's BS-X checksum is valid would be highly improbable for a ROM hack. Investigations into the origin of the ROM file have led to claims by the creator of the BS-X Cult, Pachuka, that the ROM was originally stolen in the 1990s from a person known only as ROMar. Current fan speculation favors the notion that the ROM is actually a prototype associated with the February-May 1996 Satellaview broadcasts. Gameplay of the prototype The major difference between the prototype version and the broadcast version is that the prototype version contains all four episodes in one ROM. The player selects from the start menu which episode he wishes to begin, which items he wishes to begin with, and what the values will be for certain character stats. References Category:Games Category:SoundLink